Trigunia
Trigunia (Rodshya: Тригуния) formally the Trigunian Empire (Rodshya: Тригунская Империя) is a sovereign state in north-western Keris. At 1 300 800 km², Trigunia is the 21st largest country in the world, and 19th most populous, with over 99 700 000 people. As it spans the entirety of northern Keris, and 4 time-zones, it incorporates a variety of environments and landforms. The country does not share any land borders with any country, since it is a collection of 3 islands, but it shares a maritime border with Dolgaria and New Endralon across the Sea of Deliverance and Hutori and Telamon across the Green Sea. History First people came from modern-day Kizenia who came across the Straits of Trigunia in the early in the AD 100s. The earliest areas settled was along the southeastern coast of Lesser Chadonya. Written & archaeological evidence seems to suggest that the first place settled was not Lesser Chadonia itself but instead was Great Bear Island However, it seems that the first Kizenian settlers quickly moved to the area around modern-day Cheya in Kildan Olvar led by the folk-hero Milov, however other groups began to settle up and down the coast of Lesser Chadonya; these would gradually develop into the early Clans of Trigunian history. Southern Lesser Chadonya was settled by Kizenians by the early AD 200s with Chadonya following by the 400s, but oddly Chadonya was not settled nor explored by the Clans of Lesser Chadonya and nor by the Kizenian tribes of modern-day Kizenia for several centuries There is speculation as to why the areas were not settled. The main theory has much do with the rocky and barren geography of eastern Chadonya It is estimated that by AD 500 the population of Lesser Chadonya had reached a meagre 6 000 found mostly in small farming & fishing settlements along the coasts. But Trigunia remained a distant and unexplored land, mysterious to the outside world for many centuries. But as the lower islands of Keris were explored, they were settled by colonial powers, especially Luhtori and Endralon Sea of Deliverance area was mostly explored by Endralons and then used by Endralon fishing and whaling fleets, for which they established small bases on the mainland in what is now Dolgaria and New Endralon. These whaling fleets held contacts with the Trigunian tribes along the southern coast of Lesser Chadonya Several instances are recorded in which these tribes fought and killed many Endralon whaling crews and shipwreck survivors, while the exact reason is unknown, the widely accepted theory is that it was because of the threat to the fish and whale supply poised by the Endralon fleets Because of these attacks, the Trigunian tribes were given a fearsome reputation and many Endralon crews refused to sail up the Strait of Trigunia. However, despite these attacks, over several decades, Trigunian tribes became trading partners with the Endralon crews, importing, among other things, between quality iron and metal weapons which the Trigunians quickly replicated Using these new weapons, several Trigunian tribes perfected the art of the maritime raid and plundered up and down the opposite coast of the Strait of Trigunia of modern-day Dolgaria, New Endralon, and Egelion. In some parts, these raids continued well into the early 18th century. The killing of shipwrecked Endralon sailors did cease, but only to hold them as hostages until a ransom was paid by passing Endralon ships; the ransom was mostly paid in goods such as metal objects like pots and pans, iron weapons, and other products like food and animals; it was during these ransoms that it is believed that the Trigunians received the first firearms However, in 1702 Mojmír Svatopluk Tuka, Duke of Žhadoniš in Deltaria and several crew members, including the Patriarchal priest Pavol Ľudovít Jur Hronec (later St Ľudovít), were shipwrecked in the Sea of Deliverance by one of its frequent and horrendous storms. Duke Žhadoniš and his small group ended up in the hands of the Trigunae-speaking T'ir tribe on the island of Tirgith Duke Žhadoniš, based on his clothing, language, and complexion was quickly eestablished as not being an Endralon and he was subsequently transported across the Tirgith Strait to the shores of modern Chadonia The Duke was given an audience with the Trigunae-speaking tribal confederation, who were greatly impressed with his attitude and personality. Duke Žhadoniš stayed with the T'ir tribe for nearly two years, during that time, he used his skills and knowledge to aid in the construction of several buildings and helped layout a new fishing village that would later come to be known as Aleksandrovsk but instead was referred to as Žhadonišin During this time, Priest Pavol Ľudovít Jur Hronec converted several ranking members of the T'ir tribe to the Terran Patriarchal Church as well as nearly 200 tribe members In 1704, an Endralon ship was spotted and the captain agreed to carry the Duke and several members of his group along in order to eventually reach Deltaria. Before the Duke left the T'ir tribe, he was able to broker both a peace and trade treaty with the tribe, with the port of entry in Žhadonišin. Awed by the Duke, they were easily convinced to ally with Deltaria, and the Duchy of Chadon was established on the western tip of Chadonia. It expanded by 1735 to cover all of the western island of Trigunia, and soon Deltaria controlled all of Western Keris (the western island of Trigunia, Dolgaria, and parts of New Endralon). At around the same time, the Dranian Empire claimed the eastern island of Trigunia and northern New Endralon and Egelion, while the Anantonese Empire claimed what was left over, southeastern Keris. Dolgaria was oppressed by Deltaria, and a revolt started in Karzon in 1740. The revolt was successful, and the Kingdom of Dolgaria was established. Not long after news of that reached Dranland, in 1741 Deltaria cajoled Dranland into signing a treaty giving up their part of Trigunia in exchange for giving Dranland Deltaria's part of New Endralon. After many wars, the Dolgarian Kingdom took control of all of modern-day Dolgaria in 1752, the Anantonese Empire took control of modern-day Egelion, Dranland took New Endralon, and Deltaria took Trigunia. The borders of Keris had settled into their present form. Trigunia was founded in 1865 after the island of Less Chadonya was united by the Trigunskii tribe. Over the next 200 years Trigunians (An ethnic group originating in Kildan Olvar) would colonize the rest of modern day Trigunia. By 2072 only one obstacle remained, a metropolis on the west coast of Chadonya called by its inhabitants Rodshyadam. The history of Rodshyadam stretched back many years, and it existed at least a thousand years (but very likely more) before the founding of Trigunia. It was an ancient trading post of Great Deltaria. When the Deltarian empire collapsed the trading post grew. Its inhabitants remained ethnically seperate from the rest of the local population, and technologically far outstripped the locals. Only after the creation of Trigunia on Less Chadonya did any local force have the technological capacity of Rodshyadam. In October 2072 the Trigunian army launched a fierce attack on Rodshyadam, breaking through its outer defences. For the next 3 years a bitter guerrilla war would be fought within the walls of Rodshyadam itself, as the Rodshya desperately tried to recapture the rest of the city. Finally in 2076 the Rodshya commander Yuri Bukharin declared the war over, and signed an unconditional surrender. For many years after this brief conflict, the new state would enjoy years of peace and prosperity. Trigunian culture flourished, and the subdued Rodshya colonised the rest of Chadonya. Totalitarianism would not surface in Trigunia until the late 2390's, in the form of the KCCP. The KCCP intended to create a large communist state, which would also comprise the states of the continent of Keris. This appalled Nationalists, who did not wish for Trigunian national sovereignty to disapear in this way. Civil war ensued, however, the nationalist forces were soon defeated by the numerically superior communists. Though opposition remained, it lacked the military capability to carry on the war. Nationalist leaders fled to Dorvik, ready to liberate Trigunia once more. KCCP oppression would continue for another 15 years, but the failure of other revolutions in Keris and growing opposition to the government planted the seeds of it's collapse. In 2413 the Trigunian Nationalists returned, and begun a program of glasnost. Riots erupted across Trigunia, and the KCCP finally collapsed in 2416. The new republic did not survive long, a new rodshya national consciousness awoke. Natsional Bolsheviki quickly moved to take power in the vacuum. They called for a return to Trigunian strength, and the forcible implementation of Rodshya as the national language. After the Hutori Civil War, several Hutorian royalist parties moved to Trigunia. Harry I of Hutori was crowned as Tsar Triguniya and the Trigunskaya Federalnaya Respublika become the Trigunskaya Imperiya. In 2596, the KCCP was revived by a group of Communists led by the (KCCP) Communist Ideological Committee. Early elections were called, and the KCCP secured a 2/3 majority. Trigunia's name again changed, to Trigunskaya Sotsalisticheskaya Respublika. Following the collapse of the KCCP, Trigunia reverted to an independent Republic. In early 2664, Trigunia was rocked by chaos when the only remaining political party in the nation, the Konservativnye Soyuz collapsed leaving the government without legislators. The Trigunian Nationalist League rose from be the regional level to the nation stage. Shortly thereafter the Trigunian Unionist Party reemerged on the national stage. In private talks with the TUP the TNL revealed that they were actually Hulstrians whose ancestors immigrated to Trigunia under the reign of Aleskandr I. They sought to bring Trigunia into personal union with Hulstria, while maintaining a unquiely Trigunian national identity. The TUP agreed to this idea and in 2667, Heinrich I of Hulstria was coronated Great Prince of Trigunia in Rodshyadam. Heinrich's reign was a peaceful one, and saw the stabilized of Trigunian society. In 2679, following the restoration of Deltaria, the Royal Duma agree to accords in which the Deltarian Tsar would be recognized as Tsar of Trigunia. As per this agreement, the House of Rothingren became Trigunia's Dynastia, and was established on paar with the other Deltarian Dynastias, which Heinrich retaining his position of Great Prince. Republican forces removed the Monarchy late in the 27th century. They passed many reforms, which destabilised Trigunia, and in the 3270s, Trigunia was once again taken by communists forces, partially by stealth. The Kommunisticheskaya Komitet Krestyanskikh was aided in it's dramatic takeover by the Kommunisticheskaya Komiteta Rabochikh (formerly the Partiya Chernych sotnya Trigunii) a right-wing fascist party which swiftly changed it's stance in 3276. In 3280 and 3285 the coalition between the two parties won successive mandates from the people. It was during this period that Trigunia became the Trigunskaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika, and the third UKSR was formed. By 3287 the Trudovaya Partiya Trigunii, another communist party, continued the work of the original coalition. However, following the 3290 crisis, the UKSR ended. In 3830 the All-Trigunian Patriotic Union formed after the collapse of the Democratic Socialist Party, in the wake of the collapse of order the All-Trigunian Patriotic Union stepped in. It was shortly after that the Trigunian Federation was formed. The Trigunian Federation was formed and immediately set out to restore its diplomatic and military supremacy that it once carried; it started this by joining the Collective Security and Cooperation Organization and aligning itself with Indrala. In 3869 the United Trigunia Party was formed after the collapse of the For the Tsar Party, in the wake of the collapse, the United Trigunia Party stepped in and claimed the government. The Trigunian Empire was formed under the rule of the White Guard. The People's Party set out to restore Trigunia's diplomatic and military supremacy that it once carried. And years later formed the Trigunian Federation. However, in the late 41st century, the monarchy was restored after the party of Imperskogo Soyuza was elected. But, due to internal conflict and instability, the party collapsed too soon to influence Trigunian politics well enough. In the last year of the Imperskogo Soyuza, a new radical liberal party was formed, the Konstitutsionno-Demokraticheskaya Partia. In their first election, the party received 59% of the vote, yet only 35% of the seats. They tried to pass reformist bills into the Duma, but they were denied by the conservative Military Party. But, because of the populist side of the Kadet Party surfaced, in the next election, the Kadets won a landslide victory, with over 82% of the vote. In the 4080s, Trigunia got more involved in international affairs and was condemned by a number of nations for their decisive actions. However, these crises were resolved peacefully, with the exception of the Deltarian Civil War. Government and Politics Government Emperor of all Trigunia The Emperor of all Trigunia, commonly known as the Tsar is the hereditary monarch of the Trigunian Empire. The Tsar has one significant power, which is to introduce Imperial Decrees. These act as normal bill proposals to the Imperial Assembly, with two exceptions: 1. The creation of new political institutions and bodies MUST be through Imperial Decree 2. Declarations of war MUST be through Imperial Decree These two exceptions give the Tsar extensive powers over the way the nation is run. Committee of Ministers This is the executive body of the Trigunian Empire, which consists of the Chairman of the Committee of Ministers and 12 ministers. The Chairman of the Committee of Ministers, commonly known as the Prime Minister is the elected head of government of the Trigunian Empire. The Prime Minister has 2 powers, which are as follows: - Appointing the Committee of Ministers. - Issuing orders to his/her ministers. The total number of powers the Prime Minister has are quite small, but extensive, because the ministers MUST fulfil orders, therefore the Prime Minister has full power under the jurisdiction of the ministers. The 12 ministers have full power over the jurisdiction of their ministry, and they can carry out anything whatever they want (within the law), with one previously mentioned exception. When the Prime Minister issues an order, the ministers MUST carry it out. Imperial Assembly The Imperial Assembly is the bicameral legislature of the Trigunian Empire. It consists of the State Council, the upper chamber, and the State Duma, the lower chamber. However, despite being named the upper and lower chambers, their powers are identical. The only difference is how they are elected. They both consist of 300 members, named deputies. The Duma is elected by proportional representation, while the Council is elected by a Jefferson system. The speaker of the Duma is named the President, who is elected by the other members every time a new Duma is called. The speaker of the Council is named the Chairman, who is elected by the other Council members every time a new Council is called. The Prime Minister has the power to dissolve either or both of the chambers The powers of both houses are listed below: - Introduce legislation. - Approve the opposite house's legislation. - Approve Imperial Decrees. - Call a referendum. - Amend the constitution. All of the above require a simple majority (>50%) except the last two which require a super majority (>66%). Governing Senate The Governing Senate of the Trigunian Empire is the equivalent of a Supreme Court. Half of the members of the Governing Senate are appointed by the Minister of Justice, while the other half are elected by the regions. The head of the Senate is the General-Procurator, who is elected by the other Senators. Its main purpose is to examine whether laws are unconstitutional but the Senate also has to approve of death sentences, and convicts or their relatives can appeal to the Senate. Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers is the consultative body to the government. It consists of the Tsar, the Prime Minister, the ministers, the directors of departments, the General-Procurator of the Governing Senate, the Ober-Procurator of the Most Holy Synod, the Chairman of the Congress of Trade Union and Workers' Representatives. Other bodies Other political bodies and institutions include the Gentry Assembly, the Most Holy Synod and the Congress of Trade Union and Workers' Representatives. Category:Nations Category:Trigunia Category:Keris